thehungergamesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The 80th Hunger Games
Part 1 - The Selection Chapter 1 I woke to hear my older sister Pier screaming in her sleep. I leaped out of bed and shook her awake. This was the fifteenth time this month that she had nightmares. She opened her eyes and stared at me. She threw her arms around me and wouldn't stop saying, "Thank god you're alive!" I'm guessing she had a nightmare about me dying. I patted her on the back till she calmed down. I live in District 12, the District of coal mining. My mother used to work in the coal mines but sadly died when a peacekeeper mistaken her for doing something bad when it was someone else. "I hope we don't get picked for the Hunger Games, Ultra," says Pier. "I hope not either," I answer. I usually wondered what it was like to die and to kill someone. I never killed anything except for maybe sometimes wild animals and I'm okay with using a knife. Pier and I usually practice for the Hunger Games outside of the district in the woods. Pier is really good with a spear and can hunt really easily, but in the Hunger Games, she would be an easy target, like most District 12 tributes. I gazed into space until Pier asked if we can practice. Our father walked through the doors just as we stood up. "Another nightmare, Pier?" he asks. "Yes," says Pier "Best if you rest young lady. You need to be nice and healthy for the games." Of course you do. If you weren't, you probably die really easily. I walked out the door and picked up my knife which was hiding under the door mat. I spotted a stray cat and threw my knife at it. The cat was too late to dodge it and the knife lodged itself in it stomach. The cat shrieked before it died. Well, I got dinner for my family. I walk back inside carrying the dead cat in my arms with the knife in my belt. Father noticed the cat and jumped. "Ultra! Don't go killing innocent creatures that did nothing to you!" father yells. I shrink back and said "Well it was practice for the games." All father did was stare at me then take Pier by the hand and walks back to where he sleeps. I decided to ask to hunt before i kill anything. By 2 o'clock, I was dressed in a green knee length dress with a brown belt around the waist and black ankle length boots. I walked with Pier to the square holding hands. I was 14 years old so this will be my third time in the reaping and Pier is 17 so this is her sixth time. We separate to our own age groups and I stand beside my friend Tessa. The Hunger Games happen every year and children between 12 and 18 are to fight to death in an arena which the Capitol chooses what style it would look like. Two tributes, one boy and one girl, are reaped from each district, meaning that 24 tributes are entered into the games. I watched as Fruit, the companion from the Capitol, walks up on stage. She sits herself down on her chair and our new mayor, Mayor Greyscale, walks up to the stage and talks about the Dark Days, the uprising of the districts against the Capitol. Twelve were defeated while the thirteenth was wiped out. This Treaty of Treason gave us new laws to obey and our yearly reminder that the Darks Days are never to be repeated again. This brought us the Hunger Games. Mayor Greyscale introduces Fruit to the stage to pick the two tributes for the eightieth Hunger Games. Fruit leaps out of her chair all bubbly and cheerful and walks to the microphone. "Welcome, welcome! To the Eightieth Hunger Games! And may the odds ever be in your favour!" says Fruit. "Now two lucky tributes from District 12 will compete in this year's Hunger Games! Now let me begin with our lucky ladies!" Lucky? We aren't lucky? Two of us from District 12 is about to be picked for a murderous games? How is that lucky? Fruit walks over to the girls bowl and puts her hand in the bowl. She moves her hand around and brings it out once she picked a paper. "Well, well, well. This lucky girl is Pier Revolution!" I don't even feel my own legs moving when I see that Pier is walking up on to stage to her death. Chapter 2 "Pier!" I scream. "Please, don't go!" Pier stares down at from the stage and shakes her head likes she saying don't you dare volunteer for me. I decide not to listen to her. "I volunteer to take Pier's place! I volunteer!" I say as calm as I can. I see Katniss Everdeen staring down at me. This was the third time that someone volunteered to take someone's place in District 12. The first one to volunteer was Katniss Everdeen when her sister Prim was reaped for the 74th games. And the second person to volunteer was Peeta Mellark because he wanted to be with Katniss I guess. "A volunteer! Splendid!" says Fruit. "Up you come young lady. Pier, please resume your place in the crowd." "No! Ultra! Don't you dare!" screams Pier as she is dragged down the stairs by the Peacekeepers. I walked slowly up the stairs and stood before the crowd. "Well, who was that?" asks Fruit. "That was my older sister," I say. "Really? Who does this remind me of?" says Fruit as she turns around to face Katniss who blushes. "Now onto the boy tribute." Fruit puts her hand into the boy's bowl and pulls a neatly folded piece of paper put. "The boy tribute for this year's games is Jay Mineral!" When I hear this name, I know it's know good. I'm really glad I took my sister's place. By the time Jay had walked up onto the stage I was already feeling scared. What if I have to kill Jay? Cause I know I don't want to. Jay is Pier's boyfriend. If I kill Jay, Pier will hate me forever and would probably never talk to me again. "Any volunteers?" asks Fruit. I usually wonder how Fruit got her name. Pier and I would guess how she did and I came up with that when she was born, her parents were eating fruit at the time and decided to name her Fruit. Just then my stomach growled. I made a note in my head not to think of fruit, Fruit or food again. Nobody volunteers for Jay and I now know this bad. I see Pier crying in father's arms. She is about to lose her two loved ones. I can already see her going to Jay first before we leave. Fruit make Jay and I shake hands and then leads us to the room where we can say our final farewells. On the way, Jay strikes up a conversation. "So, you're Pier's little sister? Thanks for saving her life." "No problem. I love my sister to pieces and I don't ever want to see her in these putrid games," I say. "I love her too." "I know. You're her boyfriend." "How do you know?" he asks as he blushes. "Pier told me. She can't keep secrets from me for long." "I'm guessing cause you're too cute to keep secrets from." I decide to ignore the "cute" part. "Nup! Cause I make her tell me." Jay looks at me with a wierd expression. "Then how can you tell when she is keeping something from you?" "When she doesn't talk to me and doesn't ask me for help." Jay stops walking since the peacekeeper told him too. "See you on the train." "See you then," I say. Chapter 3